1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to pattern generation technology that may be applied in an electron beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A pattern generator for use in an electron beam apparatus may have pixel elements comprising conductive elements to which voltages may be controllably applied, for example. When a substantially uniform electron beam is mirrored from such a pattern generator, the pixel elements with a negative applied voltage may reflect (mirror) its pixel portion of the beam, while those pixel elements with a positive applied voltage may absorb its pixel portion of the beam. As a result, the reflected electron beam has a pattern imposed on it which corresponds to the pattern of voltages on the pattern generator. The reflected electron beam may then be projected onto a substrate so as to transfer the pattern to the substrate (for example, onto a resist layer on the surface of the substrate).